Warcraft - The Story So Far...
Here is told everything that happened in our adventures so far. The Mausoleum of the Kings O Capitão Keldon, da 4ª Falange da Aliança, havia recebido uma carta anônima vinda da vila de Gontag: alguém pedindo ajuda pois todos os corpos do cemitério haviam desaparecido da noite para o dia. Keldon decide reunir um grupo de sua falange e enviá-los ao vilarejo para investigar: a aspirante a paladina Sophtia, a ranger Aysha, a curandeira Schalla, a feiticeira Elenyel, o goblin Garret (da 8ª Falange) e o Sargento anão Gundar. Após o grupo se conhecer um pouco melhor, partem imediatamente em sua viagem. A vila de Gontag ficava um pouco ao sul de Beal-Modan, a cidade dos anões, nas Terras Áridas. Eles começam sua jornada embarcando em um zepelim de fabricação duvidosa, pilotado por um goblin que não parecia muito confiável, que os levaria da ilha de Theramore até Cliffport, um entreposto em franca expansão no continente, próximo à costa. Lá conseguiram cavalos para seguir viagem até Gontag. 'Gontag Village' Ao chegar no vilarejo, o grupo foi mal recebido pelos moradores, que eram hostis a soldados da Aliança, e foi mandado de volta a Theramore sob protestos de que não havia nada errado na vila e que, mesmo se houvesse, as pessoas da vila sabiam se cuidar sozinhas. O grupo decide andar um pouco pela vila para ver se estava tudo certo e acabam por conhecer uma velha que morava em um casebre à beira da cidade e a quem os moradores se referiam como “velha bruxa” ou “velha louca”. Eles têm uma conversa sem pé nem cabeça com a velha, que culmina com Garret aceitando tomar a sopa estranha que a velha oferecia. Ao fim da tarde, o grupo decide então ir até o cemitério investigar e, quase chegando lá, são interceptados por um garoto, Gil, que lhes conta ser o autor da carta anônima. No cemitério, as covas estavam todas cavadas e os corpos todos desaparecidos. Enquanto Gil explicava o que tinha acontecido, uma estranha névoa apareceu e começou a se adensar muito rapidamente, enquanto um sino ecoava ao longe. Gil manda todos correrem e eles vão se abrigar na taverna, o local mais próximo. Lá eles esperam e improvisam uma barricada com mesas e cadeiras na porta. Pela janela, Garret vê a névoa lá fora se tornar muito densa, a ponto de não dar para ver mais nada. O sino pára de tocar após a décima-terceira badalada e a névoa começa a desaparecer. Quando julgaram seguro, o grupo e todos que estavam na taverna saem para ver o que tinha acontecido e vão para a pequena praça em frente à taverna. Tudo parecia normal na vila. Gil fala que isso já tinha acontecido antes e que em cada uma das vezes que a névoa surgiu, alguém desaparecia. Logo ouvem um grito vindo de uma das casas próximas: a governanta do prefeito havia encontrado o corpo de seu patrão. O grupo decide montar guarda na praça durante a noite, mas nada mais aconteceu. No dia seguinte, eles andam mais um pouco pela cidade, guiados por Gil, conversam mais com os moradores, menos hostis agora, inclusive com o mordomo do prefeito e, no final da tarde vão visitar a velha novamente. Enquanto estavam lá tendo mais uma conversa de louco com a velha examinando o cabelo bonito das elfas, a névoa começa a aparecer novamente e o sino a soar. Inexplicavelmente, Elenyel consegue enxergar através da névoa a guia Aysha e Schalla pela cidade até uma casa, a única com a porta aberta. Ficando em contato com Elenyel, as duas elfas da noite conseguem também enxergar e vêem dois seres humanóides e completamente pretos saindo da casa, cada um carregando uma pessoa a tiracolo. As elfas perseguem os dois e, durante a correria, encontram Gundar perdido em meio à névoa e o carregam junto. A perseguição se estende além da cidade e adentra a floresta adjacnte. Os quatro alcançam uma das criaturas, um ser de pele totalmente preta, uma venda com runas arcanas costurada por cima dos olhos e um sorriso distorcido. Há uma breve luta e o monstro, ao morrer, se dissolve em uma poça preta oleosa, restando dele apenas as duas garras de metal que usava como arma. A pessoa que o monstro carregava já estava morta. Continuando pela floresta, em busca do outro monstro que fugiu chegam em uma grande encosta rochosa. Encostada no paredão, havia uma torre de pedra de aspecto bem antigo, que estava camuflada por meio de uma ilusão, confundindo-se e escondendo-se no fundo de rocha. Nesse ponto, Sophitia e Garret chegam e todos decidem entrar na torre. 'The Tower - Arbiter's Sanctuary' Ao entrar na torre descobrem um salão que se parecia muito com um santuário. No geral, a torre e tudo lá dentro estavam em um péssimo estado, parecendo ter sofrido muito com a ação do tempo. Ao explorar um pouco mais o lugar, descobrem tomos antigos, escrito na linguagem dos anões em finas folhas douradas de metal, que continham registros de pessoas mortas. Subindo a escadaria interna da torre, percebem que o último andar se conectava com uma caverna natural. Seguindo por essa caverna, o grupo chega a uma “clareira”, uma pequena área aberta no meio das montanhas por onde o sol brilhava. Nesse local, o chão era coberto por uma vegetação rasteira com centenas de pequenas flores campestres. Uma construção que parecia um templo dominava a paisagem e algumas estátuas e outras esculturas se espalhavam pelo gramado. Tudo aqui havia também sido muito afetado pela ação do tempo. O grupo encontra dois esqueletos saindo de trás do templo e os combatem. Após o confronto, decidem entrar no templo. Lá encontram uma gigantesca estátua de um homem encapuzado sentado em um trono. Ao pés do trono vêem alguns versos enigmáticos escritos em letras brilhantes (cada um enxerga os versos escritos em sua própria língua). Abaixo da estátua, havia uma escada descendo para o subterrâneo, passando por portões de metal muito danificados. 'The Mausoleum' Explorando os corredores e salões de pedra, estátuas e inscrições (lá dentro tudo estava muito melhor conservado), descobrem que o lugar era um mausoléu, um local sagrado onde anões, de todos os status sociais, eram colocados em seu descanso eterno. Para prosseguir e adentrar mais na construção, o grupo teve que resolver os enigmas dos versos da estátua e acaba também enfrentando muitos mortos-vivos durante o caminho, incluindo um daqueles já conhecidos monstros com garras de metal. As criaturas pareciam aparecer do nada bem próximos de onde estavam, dando a impressão de que alguém os vigiava. Os enigmas foram em geral pequenos e simples, com exceção do último, que consistia em alocar um item correto no altar d’O Juiz. Na primeira tentativa, Garret quase foi decapitado pelas estátuas que guardavam o portão, mas logo o grupo conseguiu abrir os portões e, em um grande salão, encontraram seu último teste. Uma gigantesca estátua d’O Juiz e quatro círculos de teleporte que os levaram a desafios que testaram sua sabedoria, conhecimento, coragem e força. Cada um que venciam os levavam ao desafio seguinte. Vencendo o último, obtêm um livro de capa dourada com o símbolo de um cetro e um mangual cruzados e são levados de volta ao salão com a estátua enorme. Chegando no salão, encontram a velha louca sendo atacada por um morto-vivo que parecia ser bem mais poderoso que os anteriores que haviam encontrado. Vencem a luta, mas a velha, quando indagada de como havia chegado lá e por quê, não respondia coisa com coisa e parecia ávida para seguir em frente. O grupo então coloca o livro no altar e percebem uma mensagem brilhante aos pés da estátua, dando-lhes bênçãos e o direito de prosseguir ao Salão dos Reis. O grupo segue através da passagem recém-aberta e se depara com uma câmara natural larga e muito profunda, com uma escada em espiral que descia acompanhando as paredes. De quando em quando, havia pequenas câmaras, cada uma com um sarcófago de alguém importante, rodeados por muitos tesouros (Garret aproveitou para embolsar muita coisa sob os “vigilantes” olhares de Gundar e Sophtia). Ao final da escada, em um amplo salão, havia um espírito azul brilhante, de uma meio-elfa. A velha corre de encontro ao espírito e as duas parecem se fundir em uma entidade que enfrenta o grupo. Após um batalha difícil, o espírito parece satisfeito e feliz por ser libertado e desaparece deixando um pingente misterioso. Ao lado do salão, encontram uma grande fonte de água benta e um templo dedicado a’O Juiz e aos ancestrais mortos. O grupo se depara com um grande portão de pedra que levava ao Salão dos Reis e o qual só poderia ser aberto pelo toque de um anão. 'The Hall of the Kings' O Salão era colossal: amplo, largo, alto e comprido até perder de vista na meia-iluminação avermelhada que as tochas eternas ofereciam. Em câmaras laterais ao longo do salão, os antigos monarcas anões jaziam em seus sarcófagos. Aqui enfrentam mais dos monstros com garras de metal e uma múmia de um rei anão que foi criada pelo orc feiticeiro que estava lá. Após uma batalha árdua, o grupo destrói os monstros e matam o orc. Nas possessões do orc, encontram uma tigela que ele havia pegado do templo antes do Salão dos Reis (e a devolvem), a pedra-chave do círculo de teleporte, um crânio de prata cravejado de ônix e pergaminhos descrevendo o processo de criação dos mortos-vivos das garras metálicas. O grupo explora um pouco mais o salão e encontra muitas câmaras ainda vazias, esperando para receber os corpos dos futuros reis. Na primeira câmara de salão, havia um círculo de teleporte, ativado pelo orc que poderia levá-los a quase qualquer parte do mausoléu. Ao final do salão, encontram três estátuas: ao centro, um homem com um grande martelo apoiado em uma bigorna; ao seu lado direito, um homem com a mão direita estendida e uma chama em sua palma; e, do lado esquerdo, O Juiz, segurando seu cetro e mangual. 'Gontag Village / Theramore' O grupo decide retornar à vila e, não conseguindo ativar o teleporte, retornam à superfície a pé. Chegam na taverna exaustos e, mal se acomodaram e começaram a dizer que tinham resolvido o problema, ouvem novamente o som do sino e a névoa reaparece. Eles correm, atravessando a floresta até a torre na encosta rochosa, e lá vêem três figuras, com uma estrutura alta de metal que segurava um grande sino. Os três param o que estavam fazendo (um deles pára de tocar o sino) para ver o grupo que se aproximava. Dois deles estavam vestidos com grandes mantos pretos e encapuzados, de modo que não era possível ver seus rostos. O terceiro parecia um humano muito pálido trajando vestes ricas e indaga o grupo sobre quem são e o que estão fazendo lá. Ele diz se chamar Megernas e, após uma conversa não muito amigável, exige que o grupo devolva o crânio de prata. A princípio o grupo recusa, mas após um relâmpago conjurado por um dos encapuzados (que derrubou Schalla e deixou Gundar atordoado), eles entregam o crânio sem mais delongas. Megernas se desfaz em uma nuvem de morcegos e voa para longe, os outros dois se desfazem em névoa e desaparecem. O grupo retorna à vila e comunica a todos que não terão mais problemas. Sem demora, partem para Bael Modan. Lá, contam o que descobriram para Storn Gordriver, o historiador anão de maior renome na cidade, que promete investigar o mausoléu. Na taverna, conhecem Sun, um pandaren que viajava por Kalimdor para conhecer as novas raças e culturas e saber como as coisas estavam no mundo após a Terceira Guerra. Sun os acompanha de volta a Theramore, pois também ia para lá. Logo que estavam de volta à capital, decidem ir direto relatar tudo ao Capitão Keldon. Nesse momento, Gundar descobre que eles haviam entregado o crânio e fica indignado (ele estava grogue com o relâmpago e, na hora que entregaram o crânio, não percebeu bem o que acontecia ao seu redor). Keldon decide investigar mais a fundo o tal Megernas. Sophtia vai beber com o Sun e se tornam bons amigos. Ela o desafia para um duelo no meio da rua e perde com apenas um golpe ágil de Sun e sua esguia espada. The Elemental Avernian Fraternity Após um breve descanso em Theramore, o grupo é convocado novamente pelo Capitão Keldon. Desta vez, deveriam ir à Catraca ajudar Falkner Sundström, um soldado aposentado da Aliança e velho amigo de Keldon, que havia recentemente recebido uma ameaça de morte. O grupo, sem a presença de Garret, deveria proteger Falkner e descobrir quem o queria morto. Quase que imediatamente, o grupo parte para a cidade dos goblins no primeiro barco que se dirigia para lá, uma nau da Horda. O capitão do barco, um meio-orc bastante amigável, indica ao grupo uma boa fonte de informações: uma mulher chamada Jamara, dona da taverna Sailor’s Rest, que conhece todas as fofocas circulando por Catraca. 'Ratchet' Desembarcando no caos que é o porto de Catraca, o grupo decide ir primeiro ao Sailor’s Rest, conversar com a tal Jamara e ver se descobriam algo antes mesmo de ir falar com Falkner. Na taverna, descobrem que Jamara é na verdade uma goblin sarcástica e perspicaz, que tem uma expressão bem-humorada de quem sabe exatamente o suficiente para deixar seus interlocutores incomodados. O grupo segue então até a casa de Falkner, onde se informam de todo o ocorrido: ao investigar possíveis cultos na cidade (o trabalho de Falkner antes da 3ª Guerra era investigar o Culto dos Amaldiçoados), ele recebeu uma ameaça – um bilhete pregado em sua porta por uma adaga ordenando que ele parasse imediatamente com as investigações. Falkner estava com medo e o grupo decide dar continuidade às investigações enquanto protegiam o ex-soldado. Sophtia foi eleita como guarda-costas, e estaria sempre ao lado de Falkner; para tal assumiu o papel de sua amante. Como a investigação não avançava muito, Jamara os manda falar com Beriel, o melhor informante de Catraca. O grupo contrata o serviço de Beriel, que usou uma magia para descobrir a origem da adaga. Ele descobre que ela havia sido cravada na porta de Falkner por uma criança e o grupo parte para procurá-la. Procurando nas vizinhanças, descobrem a barraquinha de Irkoff, um comerciante, onde havia uma adaga igual à venda. Ele diz que vendera uma igual a Kashim, um menino de rua uns bons dias atrás. O grupo vai então em busca de Kashim, encontrando-o pedindo comida em uma taverna da região. Conversando com o garoto, eles descobrem que o garoto havia sido pago para comprar a faca e colocar o bilhete na porta de Falkner por um indivíduo encapuzado. No dia seguinte, eles vão até Beriel perguntar sobre o “cara encapuzado” e, ao sair do escritório do informante sem ter nenhuma informação nova (afinal, caras encapuzados são comuns em RPGs), Aysha vê um cara encapuzado no telhado vizinho. Ela tenta seguí-lo, mas ele escapa sem nenhum problema. Na noite desse dia, Aysha e Schalla ficam de vigia em um beco em frente à casa de Falkner (os demais estavam na casa). Durante a noite, são abordadas pelo encapuzado e dois kiernorogs. Eles começam uma batalha, mas Aysha tenta negociar. Ela estava tendo sucesso até que Schala e Gundar (vindo de dentro da casa ao ouvir sons de luta) estragam tudo. Durante o combate, alkner é morto por um dos mortos-vivos e Olaf foge em seguida. No dia seguinte, o grupo leva o corpo de Falkner para ser cremado, deixam Kashim com Jamara para sua proteção e visitam novamente Beriel. O informante mascarado lhes dá informações sobre Olaf e sobre seu costumeiro contratador, o blood elf Baltan Tarnaff. Beriel pede um dia para terminar sua investigação e no dia seguinte conta tudo ao grupo sobre Baltan e seu grupo de magos blood elfs, a Confraria do Avérneo Elemental. 'The Fraternity' Beriel conta que a sede da Confraria ficava em um complexo de galerias subterrâneas cuja entrada se dava por um armazém ou pelo restaurante Black Horse. Elenyel e Sophtia entram no restaurante como uma elfa maga e sua serviçal, respectivamente, e dizem as frases-chave para o dono do lugar levá-los à entrada das galerias. Enquanto isso, Aysha e Schalla faziam o scout ao redor do armazém debaixo de uma pesada chuva. Elenyel e Sophtia acabam saindo dentro do armazém e se deparam com Baltan e seus guardas. Uma batalha se inicia: Gundar entra pela porta do armazém, enquanto Aysha e Schalla entram pelo telhado, por uma entrada mostrada por Olaf. Com a ajuda de Olaf, o grupo derrota os guardas e coloca Baltan para correr, mas, logo que Baltan deixa o armazém, é surpreendido por uma magia do tenente Aelthas, superior do grupo na 4ª Falange. Baltan vai preso, mas aparentemente comete suicídio na prisão. Aelthas escreve o relatório oficial para a Aliança e fica com todas as glórias pela resolução do caso, com exceção da morte de Falkner que foi culpa do sargento Gundar e de seus subordinados. O dono do Black Horse também vai preso e, como o grupo viria a descobrir em sua segunda visita a Catraca, também morreu na prisão. Sophtia recebe uma pequena herança de Falkner – o resto o ex-soldado doou para instituições de caridade. Beriel diz que cobrará seus serviços futuramente, na forma de um favor. O grupo decide levar Kashim para Theramore, para ele se tornar um soldado e ter uma vida decente. Quando iam pegar o barco para voltar a Theramore, Olaf aborda o grupo, cota suas motivações e entrega a Schalla um item que roubara do escritório de Baltan após a luta no armazém. De volta a Theramore, contam o ocorrido ao capitão Keldon e alistam Kashim na Aliança. The Diplomat Tunnels & Troggs Bells' Glade Night of the Living Dead The City of the Sun Night of the Long Knives Where the Sun Was Born Temple of Helion The Undercity The Altar of Storms The Lizardfolk A Bride of Gold and Silver The Festival Beriel aparece em Thuderbluff para falar com Sophtia e informa que há algo em Catraca que pode interessar o grupo: um certo tenente alto-elfo mago... Enquanto isso, Schalla e Aysha entram oficialmente para a Horda. Sati, Shamash e Turdak concordam com o grupo que eles deveriam ir Catraca. Turdak conta que a Aliança nova, sob o comando de Galdan, tem se atritado muito com a Horda e que os goblins de Catraca, temendo uma guerra que seria trágica para seu emergente império comercial, decidem fazer um festival na cidade, que duraria um mês inteiro. Sua intenção é promover um ambiente pacífico e festivo para integrantes de todas as facções se divertirem e ficarem amigos. O grupo parte de zepelim para Catraca acompanhado por alguns outros integrantes da Horda: Sigurd, Shai-Nefer, Borgnak e Thorald. The Tournament Logo que chegam em Catraca, eles vão ao coliseu se inscreverem no torneio. Encontram a cidade totalmente lotada, com muitas pessoas na rua, de todas as raças, e inúmeros comerciantes aproveitando a ocasião. Apesar da tentativa dos goblins de ter um clima amigável na cidade, indivíduos ou pequenos grupos das facções opostas ainda se encaram nas ruas ou, mais raramente, começam uma briga. Toda a força policial da cidade estava nas ruas. Logo após se inscreverem, vão procurar Beriel para saber de Aelthas. O informante conta que o antigo tenente alto-elfo é agora capitão da 12ª Falange e que, aparentemente, estava em Catraca a serviço, hospedando-se em uma mansão para diplomatas da Aliança na cidade. Beriel aproveita para pedir que o grupo resolva um pequeno problema na cidade, pois está com falta de tempo para lidar com tudo: há dois meses, prostitutas têm desaparecido. Mas ele disse que tentaria ter mais algumas informações antes de mandar o grupo iniciar as investigações. Aysha e Schalla decidem ficar na hospedaria com o pessoal da Horda, enquanto o resto do grupo vai ao Refúgio do Marinheiro. Dois dias depois, Sophtia e Gundar vão ao Coliseu participar das eliminatórias, das quais passam sem maiores problemas. Sophtia e Pan Pan aproveitam para recrutar Jannda para seu seu grupo no torneio de equipes. *'The Black Bear: '''Pan Pan vê um curioso furbolg de pelagem toda negra lutar de maneira curiosa nas eliminatórias para o torneio, sob a alcunha de Black Bear. Ela resolve ir conversar com o urso e, após uma conversa rápida, cada um segue seu caminho. Passando mais uns dias, o torneio tem início. A luta de abertura do torneio de gladiadores é Thorald Vs Gundar. Apesar de começar bem, vencendo o primeiro round, Gundar é derrotado pelo troll. A última luta do primeiro dia foi de Sigurd Vs Sophtia, mas a paladina não foi páreo para o guerreiro orc. Borgnak vence a primeira luta e consegue passar para a segunda fase. *'The Bounty Hunters: Gundar, após sua derrota na primeira fase do torneio, decide ir encher a cara em uma taverna qualquer. Ele é seguido até lá por um grupo de caçadores de recompensas, que informam ao anão que sua cabeça está a prêmio como traidor da Aliança. Os mercenários tentam subjugar Gundar, vivo ou morto, mas falham e são presos por policiais goblins que estavam de patrulha na região. Gundar sai quase ileso da luta e fala algumas coisinhas para se livrar da polícia e volta a encher a cara. No dia seguinte, começa a primeira rodada do torneio de equipes. Sophtia e seu grupo perdem para o grupo de Sigurd (novamente) e o Grupo de Schalla é derrotado pela equipe da orc Ethna, uma gladiadora famosa em Orgrimmar. Após a luta, Schalla acaba se tornando amiga de Ethna. O grupo do Irrelevante consegue vencer facilmente e passar para a segunda fase. *'The Crazy Priestess: '''Logo que saía da área do coliseu reservada aos lutadores, Schalla é abordada por Khalid. Eles conversam sobre os elfos-da-noite, sobre Theramore e a Aliança, sobre os titãs etc. Khalid diz que está voltando a Nighthaven, pois não quer mais ficar em Theramore, e também avisa Schalla que Gundar e Sophtia eram procurados pela Aliança com cabeça a prêmio e fala para ela ficar de olho em Belerith, uma sacerdotisa elfa-da-noite que dizia que Elune lhe enviara um sonho exigindo que todos os orcs fossem destruídos. Um outro dia, andando pelas ruas, Schalla encontra a tal sacerdotisa pregando suas idéias para uma massa de humanos e elfos que simpatizava com sua causa. Schalla tenta falar com Belerith e com o povo, mas sem resultado. Alguns guardas goblins chegam para acalmar as coisas e levam Belerith até a delegacia. *'The Seer: 'Andando pelas ruas de Catraca, Aysha é abordada por uma velha troll que se diz vidente. Ela diz saber de algo sobre Aysha e lhe fala coisas que deixam a elfa com o kobold atrás da orelha... No dia seguinte é a vez dos torneios de arquearia e de justa. Sophtia tenta competir na justa com seu terror bird celestial, mas o fato de ser canhota a prejudica e ela acaba desclassificada na primeira etapa. No outro dia, Pan Pan, Elenyel e Schalla vão ao coliseu para os combates contra monstros. Entretanto, somente Pan Pan conseguiu se destacar, vencendo um número suficiente de batalhas consecutivas para ganhar um pequeno prêmio. *'Demon from the Past: 'Enquanto andava pela cidade, Elenyel escuta alguém lhe chamar de um beco escuro. Ela se dirige até a voz e se depara com uma figura encapuzada: um nabassu de nome Zohar. Nesse momento, o demônio levanta o feitiço que bloqueava as memórias de Elenyel e ela consegue finalmente se lembrar de seu passado. Zohar congratula Elenyel por ter conseguido juntar tanto poder arcano e a informa que a alma de seu irmão ainda está com ele e que em breve (quando tiver um pouco mais de poder), ela poderá oferecer a própria alma em troca da liberdade do irmão. No torneio de equipes, o grupo do Irrelevante vence a segunda luta e avança para a final. Já no torneio de gladiadores, Borgnak vence mais uma luta mas perde para Jannda nas semi-finais. Sigurd se consagra campeão do torneio de gladiadores mas seu grupo perde na final do torneio de equipes para o grupo do Irrelevante, que se tornam os campeões. 'Red Lights *'von Abbenhoff State' *'Kai’s Vendetta'